


The feelings

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: 100 years [1]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules sits with Iolaus and thinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	The feelings

**Author's Note:**

> this is sort of like a lead in story to multiple hercules stories i am currently working on.

Hercules stared across the table at his friend Iolaus as the other man smiled around his sip of ale and continued with some recount of a previous fight Hercules had been absent from. Hercules couldn't help but wonder how many times they had sat just like this, how many times had Iolaus told him stories with a large smile on his face only to discover Hercules never listened to him. Hercules always apologized but never told his friend what had distracted him. After all he had spent so many years ignoring the feelings he got when he looked at Iolaus and was not about to let that all be vain by confessing he was distracted by everything his best friend did.

Looking back, Hercules had quite literally always been distracted by the blonde. The moment they had met he had felt a pull towards the other man. At first it was easy enough to file the feelings under friendship but as they grew older the distractions became worst. Hercules smiled a bit to himself as he remembered how he had almost slipped up in academy when Iolaus had ripped his shirt off during one of their sparring matches, it had been the first time Iolaus had been able to flip him onto the ground. Over the years the feelings got stronger but Hercules got better at ignoring them and then Iolaus had gotten married.

Hercules had been happy for his friend but the distractions got worst with the marriage, they became painful. Then he had met Deianeira and they had married and finally the distractions had calmed to an almost stop. They had been so happy and Hercules had been sure they were right where they were suppose to be and then things had gone so wrong. First Iolaus had lost his wife and son, then not long after that Hercules had watched in horror as a fire-ball sent by his step mother burned his family till they were nothing but scorch marks.

Years had passed between them and at first the feelings had stayed dormant but lately Hercules found himself falling back into old habits of watching Iolaus a bit too closely. He found he was missing whole conversations just by getting lost in Iolaus teal blue eyes. When Iolaus smiled at him it was like he lost years of his life and he didn't think he'd mind if that was the case. The worst part of all this, Hercules thought, was that the distractions were now worser than ever. They were laced with wanting and the urge to reach out and touch.

He was considering reaching out and touching the other mans arm as Iolaus acted out a punch he had used on one of his opponents. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought him back down to earth and he looked up from Iolaus arms to find his friend watching him with a knowing look.

" you weren't listening were you? you never listen, herc. if I didn't know any better I'd say you were distracted by my dashing good looks." Iolaus said with a smirk and a wink. Hercules stifled a laugh and tried to ignore the shiver that ran trough his body as he replied.

" sorry buddy, tell me again how you single-handedly fought off a hydra and a group of thugs while also saving the damsel in distress."

Iolaus picked up the story where he left off and Hercules tried his best to listen but then he caught sight of the way his friends adams apple bobbed up and down as he spoke and he was gone again. Neither man noticed the goddess of love sitting at the bar watching them with interest.

**Author's Note:**

> this part was not beta'd but the next stories will be by my lovely beta bramblerose from ff.net.


End file.
